(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid portrayal material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transparent solid marker that maintains the sense of smooth writing, is difficult to break or bend, is used for portrayal using a pastel crayon or a pastel, and in particular, is used to mark an important portion since it has a fluorescent color.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, since a pastel crayon uses wax such as paraffin as a solidifying agent, writing resistance is high, and since a coated surface is not cured, defects such as stains or discoloration occur. In addition, it is impossible to make the content thereof transparent.
Meanwhile, a pastel does not include wax and oil and is a low concentration aqueous adhesive component that is obtained by solidifying powders such as pigments and the like to form a stick shape (rod shape). Since it is not attached to paper, it is necessary to fix the color by spraying a specific fixing solution with respect to written lines. In addition, the pastel spreads powder to contaminate the surroundings. Further, it is impossible to make the contents of the pastel transparent.
In order to avoid these problems, an aqueous gel stick solid portrayal material in which an alkali metal salt or an ammonium salt of aliphatic carboxylic acid is used as a gelating agent has been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. H05-311107, H04-337372, and H01-217090 disclose related technologies.
However, in the disclosed known solid portrayal material, stick strength is weak as compared to a wax-type crayon, and it is easy to break or bend in use. In this case, if a mixing ratio of the gelating agent is increased, it is possible to increase hardness, but softness as the stick is reduced and it is easily bent. In addition, the sense of smooth writing is reduced and remnants occur after writing. Moreover, fluidity of a sol is reduced and shaping is difficult in manufacturing.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.